Dragon Ball the Musical
by Sakura Masaki
Summary: It's my first! It's sappy! Be warned! Goten/Bra and.. for all you Trunks fans.. DON'T KILL ME! He's one of my favorites too!


Dragon Ball the Musical?!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, or the song. That's from Oklahoma, the musical. blah.. blah.. blah.. yada yada. I'm not getting paid. *sprays my patent "Lawyer-b-gone"* Thank you. Enjoy the story.

Warnings: It's complete mush. Wonderful! Touching! Sweet! Awww... beware... of singing.. this is a songfic..

Goten touched down at the reunion at Capsule Corp. He searched the group for one certain person, one smiling face. Then, he saw her.

"Bra!" he called.

Bra looked up, then smiled brightly, and jumped into a big bear hug, "Goten! You're here!"

Then, Trunks walked up with Pan and laughed, "Hey, Goten! Hitting on my sister.... again?"

"Yeah, Bra-chan! What's going on?" Pan laughed.

Goten and Bra both turned bright red and Goten said, "Jesus Trunks! I was just huggin' her. We have been friends forever, ya know!"

"That didn't look like a 'friend hug', UNCLE Goten." Pan smirked.

"Shut... up... Panny." Bra hissed.

"Goten and Bra sittin' in a tree." Trunks and Pan chanted.

"Go away!" Goten growled, as he shot a weak blast at them.

They ran off laughing.

"Yeah!! And act your age, for chrissake!" Bra yelled after them.

Bra looked at Goten and said, "We gotta talk."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, follow me."

They made there way over to a secluded area and Goten leaned against a tree.

"People are talking, Goten. And I'm so tired of it! They won't leave me alone!" Bra cried.

"Me either... but what can we do about it? They've been saying that stuff since we were kids." Goten said, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's more like what we can NOT do."

He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

(Song start text between ** is Bra singing and ~ ~ is Goten)

*Don't throw bouquets at me.*

Goten blushed, remembering the many flowers he sent every so often.... ok... every week...

*Don't please my folks too much..*

He snorted, "Please Vegeta? Yeah right.."

*Don't laugh at my jokes too much.*

"No problem there." he smirked.

*People will say we're in love* She glared at him.

He nodded in agreement.

*Don't sigh and gaze at me.*

He caught his sigh and quickly looked away.

*Your sighs are so like mine.* she sang to herself.

Then, to him, *Your eyes mustn't glow like mine.*

Their eyes met... (bet ya didn't see that one coming!)

*People will say we're in love!*

She blushed *Don't start collecting things. Give me my rose and my glove.*

He pouted and handed the items over.

Then, she softly put a hand on his cheek and sang, softly, *Sweetheart, they're suspecting things*

He sighed, softly, and leaned into her hand, then, she quickly pulled away, *People will say we're in love.*

She turned away, and he frowned and said, "Well, it's as much your fault as it is mine!!"

She looked back at him, surprised.

"Oh don't give me that look! You know what I'm talking about. Maybe you should take your own advice." he said.

~Don't praise my charms too much.~

She blushed, as she remembered how she cheered for him at the Budokai.

~Don't look so vain with me. Don't stand in the rain with me.~

Her blush deepened as more memories passed through her mind.

He smiled, slightly and brushed a piece of hair out of her face ~People will say we're in love.~

She leaned against him and he continued ~Don't take my arm too much. Don't keep your hand in mine.~

She pulled away, but he caught her hand ~Your hand feels so grand in mine. People will say we're in love!~

He pulled her close and smiled at her surprised look, ~Don't dance all night with me. Till the stars fade from above.~

They both smiled at the memory from Trunks and Pan's wedding.

Then, he leaned down close to her ear ~They'll see, it's all right with me. Let people say we're in love.~

Bra looked up at him, smiling and nodded. Then, he leaned down, and kissed her, softly.

Then, they heard, "Bra and Goten sittin' in a tree!"

Goten hit Trunks with a ki blast.

Trunks fell to the ground, "Owwwww......"

Goten smirked and said, "Damn straight."

Then, they kissed again.

~FIN~ ok... PLEASE REVIEW!! SEE THE BOX?! Yeah.. review! Constructive criticism! Yeah!! right! PLEASE!!! ANYTHING!! ok. I'm done begging.. thank you!


End file.
